Snowboarding only with you
by mad.dog-chan
Summary: Best friends, Ino & Sakura, leave for a month to go snowboarding. What happens when they encounter another bunch of teens and realize something about themselves, that they were totally oblivious to? Inosaku InoxSakura SakuIno
1. Don't

Yo!

This is a Inosaku story. This is just a introduction to the story, sorry it's a bit short.

They are in university, Vienna and are 20 yrs old. I don't want to spoil, you'll find out the rest in the story.

That's all. Enjoy!

* * *

Beep beep beep...

"Argh! Why so early? Couldn't we, just like... I dunno teleport ourselves there." Was the blonde's exaggerated answer at 2 am to the annoying beeping of the alarm clock.

"No. I don't think we could manage that" was the deadpanned answer from the pinkette that was now standing and wiping the last traces of sleep from her face.

"Heyoo! Girls, common!" at that moment a very confused but hyped Tented marched into their room. Well she was giving it her all, since it was 2 am, but she really wanted the best for her 2 childhood friends.

"Sghak! F*ck!" As sleepy as she was she slammed into a wall. That was when...

She noticed that the wall was being colder then it was supposed to be trough her warm shirt. The more confused a human is, the weirder he acts, so she forgot to put one on.

"Geee... Don't be so noisy Tenten it's 2 am and go put some shirt on or you will catch a cold." No part of that was directed to the fact that Tenten was standing in their room half naked. Well, duh. They were a very liberal dorm section. Take for example Tenten who was raised by homosexuals or Hinata who despite being raised by one of the most conservative people that they knew, was madly in love and going out with one of the biggest troublemakers in their college, Naruto.

"Good morning." That is the dependable Hinata for you! Always sticks with a calm way of doing things, well except the times she finds herself in the presence of her boyfriend.

"Good morning" says Ino with a soft smile. Well, she couldn't help it seeing that they were finally leaving for their trip. Finally! After the super exhausting semester that seemed to have no end, Ino could spend some time with the person that she held the dearest in the whole world.

"Ooh... Saku aren't you happy that we can finally escape from this rat hole?" Of course it was Sakura. The person she sticked to no matter what and her friend for life and death. Her parents were cool and she loved them, but she prioritized her friends. Sakura too, unsurprisingly.

"Heheh. I'm very eager to see you lose to me in the trick contest." the pinkette stated with a mocking tone.

"Yeah, in your dreams."

"Oh common I'm snowboarding since six you don't stand a chance against me."

"Don't underestimate people... That would be a miserable mistake, especially in sports." Ino stated half jokingly, but everyone already knew, so she didn't have to be much serious about it.

"Oh yes indeed. You're not a human, though. So that doesn't concern me." She said in a robot-like voice.

Right then Ino launched herself on Sakura and they started to fight halfheartedly, laughing their asses off the whole time.

"Remind me how old they are Hinata." Complained Tenten, but her face totally gave her up, because a kindhearted grin was plastered on it.

"20! But mentally 8." Joked Hinata from their dorm kitchen, as she finished preparing what could be called a snack so that they didn't die from hunger on their way there.

"Sakuuu.. Are you already packed?"

"Ino, duh... We agreed that we will pack together in the morning."

"Sowwyyyy… I already packed yesterday."

"Not that I care.." Ino could tell that she was sad, because they couldn't pack together. Well, who wouldn't be. They always made up stories about how the packing important was and that it could call the aliens or some random stuff like that.

"Don't worry. I can help you so that we can leave earlier. Deal?" She proposed as she hugged her. At this, Sakura's face lit up and she nodded eagerly.

After what seemed like a lifetime to them they finally packed and were now in their car. They quickly got off the car so that they can say goodbye to the other two.

"Alright girls, please take care, don't take any drugs, don't drink yourselves to death nor do I want to hear about any drinking whatsoever. And you both are very good looking girls so look out for any pervs and dumb boys, they're not worth it." Said Tenten being the motherly character that she was. Both girls nodded, completely understanding everything.

"Just have fun and come back in one piece, ok?" Hinata's was much more simple but meant the same to them. After hugging they left a teary eyed Tenten and Hinata behind and took off for their journey.

They were heading to Obertauern ski center in Austria. It took about 4 hours from Vienna so they decided that both of them will drive the car 2 hours. For how long were they staying? They weren't sure themselves but intended to stay around one month. Nobody was complaining that they had 2 month holidays and that Ino's parents bought that cottage so nobody should complain about the outcome.

After 30 minutes or so Sakura fell asleep and Ino couldn't help it, but sometimes steal a glance at her cute friend. She even sometimes had to wipe the drool that was coming fom Sakura's mouth and wonder what she was dreaming about.

'Screw it' thought the young Yamanaka as she thought about waking her up so that they could change. She was a caring friend and was proud of that.

After 4 hours they finally got there. It was beautiful. The ski centrum was located in a valley, of which both sides were used for the slopes. It was also gigantic. Really. And everywhere was snow, like what... 1 meter? Considering that their cottage was a ski in/ski out, they probably had to shovel the snow outta the way before entering.

First things first, she pulled into a parking lot and went to the ticket office and bought 2 seasonal tickets.

She went back to Sakura, to find a man standing beside her. At first she was like : 'Well she's just talking to him. It isn't a big deal.' But it sure hurt her that her friend was talking to somebody else, especially a man first thing after she woke up.

Then after coming closer she saw something really disgusting that made herself be thrown into a tantrum. That bastard was watching her Saku-chan, who was sleeping and rubbed his crotch through his pants. Oh god how made it her blood boil. And oh god how good was it when she punched him with full force into his ugly face. He didn't say anything he only got up, fear written all over his face and ran away.

She then went to Sakura and watched her. After a while she decided that watching her made Ino sick, because it remembered her of that jerk. So she went and gently stroked her hair, moving a few strands of it away from her face.

She started stirring as if she knew that this was Ino because she treated her like a princess all the time, which she did and Sakura probably knew.

"That was a good one. Why did you wake me up?" She said with a pout.

"You're sooooo cuuute! Saku! If I could I would let you sleep until the midnight."

That's when the realization of the fact that they are already here hit here. She couldn't decide if she should be angry or graceful for that. Like of course she was happy that she didn't have to drive, but Ino shouldn't put others before her. No, not even if it was her.

"I am really grateful Ino…" Ino's proud face was now showing all its glory, "… but you shouldn't have done this. I know it isn't fun driving car, I can't even imagine 4 hours straight. Your eyes must really hurt!" Ino's embarrassed face was now hiding behind the hands of its owner.

"Gee… Saku why are you such a spoilsport?" Ino even added an exaggerated hand gesticulation to cover up the teary eyes, which she got from being scolded like that by Sakura.

This made the other girl immediately feel guilty. She went and hugged Ino tightly while wiping the moist traces off with her thumb. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, you know that I love you and I would never mean it. But seriously, you're such a crybaby." She said to the blonde softly. "Just like me." She then added, so that it was barely audible, but Ino heard that and smiled to herself remembering their childhood.

* * *

That's it for now. Please review if you liked it so that I know if I should continue this story.

Byeee


	2. Not at all

"You sure we've taken everything?" asked Sakura, already the second time.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes! And if not we can simply go get it the next day. So stop being so annoying and calm down."

After several hours they finally managed to bring every piece of luggage to their cottage. It was a ski in/ ski out, they had to use the lift, so that's why it took so long.

"Ino…?"

"Yes, my love?" the blonde answered with a mocking tone. Although she couldn't say that it was wrong either. After all she loved her the most, her best friend. At this point she giggled at her own thoughts. 'Great now I'm sounding like a pervert.'

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked while pouting.

"Nothing." she responded automatically. She actually planned on making a coherent answer, but her bad habits were stronger. The pink haired girl raised her eyebrows, with a look that clearly said 'you trying to make me angry or what'. "No need to get angry Saku. I was just thinking how it would be if we were married." the blonde said while rubbing her neck nervously. 'Why am I nervous?'

"Ah…" a soft smile played the other girl's lips, "you mean a bro marriage."

'Do I? I meant a real one. But whatevs.' though the higher girl.

"Now, what wanted you to ask me?"

"Oh right. Ino, I know that you're really excited to go snowboarding. But couldn't we wait until tomorrow? It's nearly 1 pm and we have yet to eat and unpack. Plus you were driving for 4 hours without a break. You have to be exhausted. L-look I just don't want you to hurt yourself." a high pitched voice was used to say the last part.

"Ok, ok. No snowboarding today." the blonde said with a hint of disappointment, "so what are we gonna eat for lunch?" The disappointment was immediately replaced with excitement coming from the hunger that Ino was having from the moment the drive was over.

"Hmmm" she said while considering the options, "let me just make it a surprise, ok?"

Take a wild guess. Well, they ate ramen.

After lunch they unpacked. It was 2:38 pm now and they had nooo idea what to do. They both agreed on a movie evening. The question is what to do until the evening, though.

"We could play chess?"

"Please. Like I could manage that." Ino answered with a light chuckle.

"Says the one who was best in math in the elementary school."

"You know, that was just because I learned a lot. It's not like I have a knack for these logic things."

"And why did you learn a lot?" asked Sakura confident that she will make Ino say that she's smart.

"Well that's because I wanted you to lose to me. You see... That year it was like, I won in everything, in every subject I had more points than you, I was higher, had more friends and everything."

"But.. Why did you do it? You know I was really sad," the pinkette asked a question that made both of them a bit downhearted.

"So that you notice me some more," Ino was now at the verge of crying. Her started to water up **.** The feeling of tears breaking free soon followed but she couldn't feel them fall down because someone's thumb wiping them of.

 **Ino's POV**

I looked up to see the face of my comforter and saw the most beautiful girl that ever existed (at least for me). Her long eyelashes were exactly the length to be overlooked, yet admired from close. Her nose was a cute shade of pink from the cold that was acting almighty outside, but here, for us it was just a good joke. And then there was the hair. The one and only. It is so perfectly dyed that somebody even believed it is natural. Well, I wouldn't laugh at them too much because she started dying it when she was a 5 years old kid. Proud to say, it was me who she was so influenced by. And now it was a totally normal daily routine. Her hair is just perfect, it is a bit curly at the ends, just the right amount to say that it is super cute, her bangs are put on the left side of her face just like mine. It isn't a neon pink, no, it is a ladies pink a 'old' pink, because Sakura has always been striving to be the most mature one of the pack.

I'm really glad that my best friend is someone so unique, amazing, but not perfect. No, she is exactly who she is together with the small imperfections that I grew to love so much. Without them she wouldn't be my Sakura.

The next thing I new was that a blush crept it's way on Saku's face. My face is also starting to feel kind of hot, but my need for affection has defeated embarrassment and rational mind. I slowly and very cautiously bring my hands behind her back and lightly hug her back as I see the same look mirroring in her eyes. My best friend slowly looks me in the eye. I can say that she is confused and wants to look away, but I forcefully hold her gaze.

 **Sakura's POV**

"Hey, Saku?" my best friend asks with a husky tone that confirms my theories about that look she has been giving me being a lustful one.

"Hmm?" is all I can manage, because I highly doubt that my voice would be clear in this moment. If I could make a guess it would be high pitched from me being way too much turned on. Like, she is too close. She is and always was so beautiful that it made me show signs of interest towards my own gender. I have to say that my best friend indeed is the hottest person I know. It is incredibly sexy how she clings to me with her arms around my waist and talks in a husky voice and is just perfect.

I wonder how I got so lucky to have a friend like this, heck she's not even my friend, she's my family.

 **3rd person POV**

The two hugging figures quickly stopped and jumped from each others arms.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.."

"No,no... It's OK.. I just..."

They continued they rant until the smaller girl realized how ridiculous they were being and started to laugh.

When the blonde realized what was going on and that the pinkette was laughing, like really heartily laughing she just stared at her struck by how genuine she was. She let down all the walls she was building since her parents stopped being a family to her. Ino stared so hard, she tried to burn this image into her irises so that she could remember it always when she wasn't alone with her - aka the times when she had a mask on her face.


End file.
